


Mood Rings

by hikachuuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kim Himchan is a vindictive bitch and Bang Yongguk is at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Rings

Silence hung in the air like a blanket of toxic fumes as six people stood around a pile of shattered glass. Yongguk stared wide eyed, since it was his fault and Himchan was shooting him with invisible laser beams from his eyes. If looks could kill, Yongguk was sure he’d be killed, then revived, killed again, revived one last time and tortured slowly until died from hemorrhaging or blunt force trauma. The other four took this opportunity to make a quick and (not so) quiet get away. Low mumbles of “ow, my toe” as they quickly put their shoes on and “hurry up before we  _die_ ”. They learned that day that four (nearly) grown men couldn’t fit through the door way at once.

The dorm was filled with a toxic miasma that was emitting from Himchan’s figure in waves and the older bit on his bottom lip waiting for the other to speak. He glanced at the other and winced at the sound of intake of breath he heard. Himchan stepped over the pile and stood nearly touching Yongguk. His fingers curling harshly around the Yongguk’s shoulder, blunt nails digging into his bare skin leaving deep red crescents.

“Yongguk, sweetie, oh lovely, wonderful, leader of mine, do you know what the  _hell_  you’ve just done?” His voice was dripping with sweet, poison nectarous tone, venom dripping from each word.

“Broke your first piano recital trophy by mistake?”

“Exactly, I got this when I was six and a half years old, I placed number one with some of the highest scores someone my age had gotten in all of that school’s history and you broke my trophy, my proof, from that.”

“You must be really mad, I am so sorry, I can—”

Himchan blinked putting on his best faux innocent face, voice still holding the poisonous tone. “Oh, no, me mad? Never! I'm not mad at all. I am so forgiving, you know this. Especially since you know I adore you so much and could never be mad at you…”

Himchan just smiled and left the dorm, Yongguk knew he was screwed in at least sixty-seven different ways. Groaning he cleaned up the mess, but stopped from throwing the glass away, he had an idea. He needed to make a few calls to fix this mess.

 

It’d been a few days later, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Himchan wasn’t acting upset…yet Yongguk knew his right hand man pretty well. Himchan was a princess, a diva; he was going to drag this out through the mud as long as he could. So as leader, Yongguk needed to be prepared for whatever, even then he wasn’t remotely prepared for whatever Himchan had planned.

 

Himchan was always a very unpredictable. You could never trust that diva type, it's a fact.

 

It was at dance practice four days after the incident, which Yongguk had named ‘I am so Screwed Day’, that Himchan’s vengeance finally reared its terrifying head. The following days before Himchan would only speak to him if it was important and in turn Yongguk avoided Himchan as much as possible, in fear that his spleen would end up on the black market. He wasn’t even sure if the spleen was important, but he’d rather keep it in his body. However now back on the normal topic of Himchan’s vengeance, it was that fourth day that Yongguk believed his life was about to end and not in a blaze of glory at the age of ninety-four while sky diving in attempts to raise money for charity as he originally planned. That’s another story entirely.

The thing was it was his and Himchan’s turn to go get lunch for everyone during break of their practice. Which meant being in a small enclosed space within touching distance, just enough room for Himchan to unleash his wrath and unleash he did. There was nothing towards Yongguk; there were no snide remarks, sarcastic quips, or glaring. Matter fact he completely ignored Yongguk the entire drive and when they went into the shop to pick up their order, he was still ignored. Himchan’s vengeance was of course to flirt with the woman at the counter, because he was a charmer, he could easily charm anyone without even trying.

Yongguk did not like that one bit.

“Why hello, young lady, we’re here to pick up our order we called in.” Himchan said with such a confident voice, smooth and gravelly, that voice could probably make the woman do whatever he wanted. The woman just stuttered and twirled her hair around her finger.

She looked like a bimbo, sounded like one too, how could he flirt with such a woman?

“O-oh…young lady…” she laughed and covered he mouth batting those atrocious false lashes she was wearing. They weren’t even applied right; they had to be a centimeter at least from her actual lashes. “What’s your order number…?”

“Himchan and Yongguk is the tall brooding fellow right there.” Himchan waved his hand dismissively at Yongguk, who was highly offended his best friend cast him off so easily. The silent treatment he could deal with, but this? No way. “Our order number is seventy-six.”

“Ah, yes, it will be done in a few minutes, so if you want you can sit over there and I’ll call you when it’s done?” Yongguk knew what she really meant was ‘oh we have a few minutes to flirt still’ she had to be five years his senior at least. So before Himchan could speak, Yongguk turned on his awkward charm and smiled that famous smile of his.

“Thank you, Miss. We’ll be taking our seats now.”

Yongguk gave the other a look and Himchan just rolled his eyes, a sudden look of distaste suddenly upon his face. A soft huff escaping his mouth as he slunk to a chair at a window table, leaning against the cool glass, staring into the busy streets of Hongdae. Yongguk sat across, tapping his nails on the wood.

“Channie…” He started off quietly, because he knew his actions earlier most likely irritated Himchan even further than he already was.

“What? What is it you could possible want, Yongguk?”

“I just want my friend back; this whole being ignored thing is getting old. I understand you’re angry; you have every right to be. Please tell me what I can do to make it better? I will do anything.” It was by this point Yongguk would get on his knees and beg for Himchan’s forgiveness. He just wanted  _his_  Channie back.

Himchan looked thoughtful, tapping his bottom lip in thought, a smile suddenly appearing on his face. That smile was all Yongguk needed to see to know he was royally screwed.

“Anything?” Yongguk nodded slowly, regretful even uttering that and watched as perfectly white bunny teeth appear in a giant smile. “Then you, Mister Bang Yongguk are to be my servant, for as long as I want, agreed?”

There was a look of defeat on Yongguk’s face and he nodded again. “Agreed.”

“Oh good, you can start when we get back to dance practice by feeding me.”

Yongguk couldn’t wait for that package to arrive; unfortunately it was going to be another two weeks.

When they arrived back to the dance studio, it was complete disarray and Yongguk meant it when he thought God bless Jongup’s little oblivious soul as he sat there in the corner, smiling looking absolutely confused (and a little scared). Daehyun was running away from Youngjae who looked utterly murderous and Junhong was lying on the center of the floor laughing, cheeks bright red and tears of mirth sliding down his face. Only when he heard what Daehyun was singing, did he get the just of why Youngjae was so mad.

“Youngjae and Zelo sitting in a tree, K-I-S—”

“Jung Daehyun, I swear when I get my hands on you, you are so dead! I will tie you up and leave you for the rabid fans!”

He suddenly felt his leader tone was needed.

“Alright! Enough! Sit the down and calm down or you won’t get any dessert. Himchan was nice enough to get pulppang for everyone.”

“You heard him kids, come on. Uppie, you’re the only good child, please stay that way.” Himchan affectionately pet Jongup’s hair, who just smiled, while three ‘hey's’ resounded in the background. Junhong plopped down next to Jongup, with Youngjae next to him, while Daehyun felt safer sitting next to Jongup.

It was a pretty well know thing Youngjae could be just as vindictive as Himchan.

“Himchan hyung? Are you done being angry with Yongguk hyung?” Once again bless Jongup’s little innocent soul. He just believed everything could be right in this world.

“Oh, only if he keeps up his end of the deal, Bbang, chop, chop, I am hungry. I want some jjajangmyun. Feed me, Gukkie.”

It was going to be a  _long_  lunch break, he just knew it. Especially if the little devil horns that suddenly appeared on Himchan’s head were anything to go by. Even if he was the only one who could see them.

 

Yongguk awoke to shouting and a crash, with a groan he sat up, slipping off the top bunk. Shuffling to the kitchen, it was once again a fight between the dog and cat, aka Daehyun and Youngjae. Leaning against the doorframe he watched the hell continue to ensue. Luckily the lovely maknae had a strong hold on Youngjae’s waist, because otherwise he was convinced he’d have to help a hide body.

Eight in the morning on a Saturday was too early to hide a body. Not that’s he’s ever hidden a body or anything. He was a pacifist after all.

“Junhong, if you love me let me go,” Youngjae flailed and kicked trying to reach a cackling Daehyun. “So I can stab him in face with chopsticks!”

“I do love you, so much I would rather hold you kicking and screaming than watch you go to jail!”

“Youngjae, you have that face all the prison men love, bow wow, wow, wow.”

Himchan walked in from the living room and shook his head as Youngjae growled lowly, shooting death rays at Daehyun.

“Daehyun, that’s not helping the situation at all. Apologize to him and stop teasing him.” Himchan was such mother, with his chastising voice and hands on his hips.

“Junhong doesn’t get mad, he knows I’m only teasing, Youngjae needs to stop getting his knickers in a twist.”

“Well if I got mad, there’d be no one here to prevent your murder, if you want though I can let Jae go and—”

“Yes!” “No!”

Well enough of that circus act, Yongguk decided, they’d be right back at it in a few hours anyways.

“Okay, okay, let’s calm down, Daehyun, listen to Himchan and apologize to Youngjae.” Yongguk gave Daehyun a stern look and the younger just groaned loudly and slumped in his chair.

“Ugh, you guys are such kill joys. Youngjae, I’m sorry…” There was a sigh and then full lips twitched into a smile. “That you’re more of a baby than your boyfriend!”

Well, there goes a peaceful Saturday morning in the neighborhood. A quiet voice in the back of Yongguk’s mind silently chanted for Junhong to let go of Youngjae. He had enough problems to deal with that involved a princess diva whose name was Kim Himchan. Said princess diva was giving him a look, one that clearly read they had a full schedule, by them, it was really Yongguk. Most likely playing the part of pack mule.

 

Sometimes Yongguk hated being right. So here he was, at the mall, carrying four heavy bags and wondering how Jongup did this every weekend with Himchan. They were dressed in disguises; Yongguk’s was simple, large sunglasses, a baseball cap, and normal attire that was not attention grabbing. Himchan on the other hand felt like today was a pink day, hot pink to be exact, from head to toe. He wore a styled hot pink wig, which Yongguk wasn’t even aware that he owned, large Chanel sunglasses, with pink frames of course, white button down with rolled up sleeves, pink pants, and white Adidas with pink stripes. He looked like he’d just strutted out from RuPaul’s Drag Race.

The whole point of disguises is  _not_  to draw attention to yourself, you had one job, Channie, was the repeated thought in his head. Sashay away, you failed the disguises challenge for this week.

Wait.

 _Goddammit_ , he did not mean to make that joke in his head.

“Guk, hey, look, ice cream, can I have some?”

“Well given I have to be your bitch for the rest of my life, of course. My wallet is in sweatshirt pocket.” He was just beyond done with this day.

“Well when you put it like that that, it sounds terrible!” Himchan stood, arms crossed, looking thoughtful. “Think of it as you are an honorary knight serving your king.”

King. Right.

“Okay then…”

Himchan just smiled taking the wallet going to get some cavity inducing monstrosity. He was probably going to regret this, given Himchan had already drank five Americanos (which resulted in so many bathroom breaks) and was already bouncing off the goddamn walls. Now here was with…what in sweet baby Jesus’ name was that thing?

“Yongukkie, look at this! It’s magical.”

“What the hell…”

“Daehyun is going to be so jealous…” There was a fruity little giggle as he snapped a picture and sent it to their little miscreant.

“No, what is it?”

“It’s an extra-large Neapolitan swirl with chocolate sprinkles and peanuts. It’s so big they have to put it in a large cup. Share with me!”

“Channie, no, I—”

He was cut off by the ringing of his phone, setting the bags down on the bench he pulled it out and stepped away from pleading eyes answering the phone.

“Bang Yongguk speaking?”

“Your order is finished just as you specified; we’ll have it shipped two-day priority mail on the next available business day. Thank you for purchase and hope to be of service to you once again.” Responded the automated voice on the other end of the line.

Yongguk hoped he’d never need their service again. Sighing he hung up and plopped onto the bench next Himchan. Soon this whole servitude thing would be over.

“Who was it, huh? Huh?” Himchan prodded, poking at Yongguk’s cheek with the saliva covered spoon. How unpleasant really.

“Are you going to share the ice cream with me or eat it all and regret not being able to walk later?”

“Oh, that’s right! Go ‘ah’ for me.” Himchan held up a spoonful, a bright smile on his face. He just sighed and let the other spoon feed him. He wasn’t even going to complain; soon this whole emotional rollercoaster ride with Himchan would be over. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take of Himchan’s ever changing moods. One minute he was all ‘Bbang, let me feed you and cuddle you’ and next he was ‘if you touch me I will personally deliver you to the hounds of hell’. This man was going to turn him into an alcoholic with this all.

Then again, Himchan was a charming man, he’d just charm Yongguk back into his clutches and Yongguk knew he was powerless against the other. Yet somehow he didn’t have a single problem with that. Actually now that he thought about it…it wasn’t too bad spending all this time with Himchan.

 

The very next day Yongguk took back every nice thought he had the previous day. Himchan was Lucifer, worse than the devil himself. Like Lucifer he was beautiful and lead people in with sweet smiles and then he struck. Damming them to an eternity of the fiery pits of hell where their immortal souls were tortured in the vilest of ways.

He was  _not_  being dramatic, this was actually true, one could tell just by observing, not overly dramatic at  _all_. Bang Yongguk didn’t do dramatic.

“Bang. Yong. Guk!” Himchan’s shrill voice rang through the dorm, making him flinch at the sound. He was like male version of Hyosung. Wonderful. “Where is my ramen? I am so hungry I am going to perish on this couch, it will be your fault if the visual dies.”

“I would be doing the world a favor…” He muttered while he filled the bowl with ramen. How he had the patience of a saint still was beyond him. The bowl was placed on an oven pad and taken to the ever demanding princess.

“Anything else?” Before I throw myself off the balcony of the dorm.

“Yes, tell the kids I want to have a movie night. I got several Disney movies because Uppie loves them.” He hummed and then smiled. “Ah! We should have movie night in a fluffy and cozy nest of blankets and pillows. Go use your leader voice and demand this of them.”

Leave it to Himchan to make him have to abuse his power as leader. He was such a little shit.

 

So that’s how he ended up squished between Himchan and Junhong, actually it was more like he was partially Himchan’s seat and headrest. Youngjae next to Junhong, naturally, Jongup near Himchan, and Daehyun next to Jongup, this worked out perfectly in the sense that if Daehyun said anything remotely stupid, there were four people in the way of his murder. He just really hoped Daehyun wouldn’t say anything stupid.

He was asking for too much, Daehyun didn’t know when to shut the hell up once he got started.

And get started he did, which is how they ended popcorn everywhere and there was spilled chips, skittles in his hair, and Junjong was soaking wet from the failed attempt of Youngjae trying to throw an open water bottle at Daehyun.

“I do not look like Rapunzel! My hair his short and black!”

“You looked like short haired blonde Rapunzel during the Warrior era. You even had the cute chubby cheeks.”

“I will take this bottle of Mountain Dew and shove it where the sun doesn’t shine! Junhong let me go!”

Himchan was just encouraging it this time and Jongup basically did whatever Himchan did. He was so done, he wasn’t even going to deal with this, and he needed a shower.

 _Again_.

 

After the hell that was Monday and Tuesday and finally having Youngjae and Daehyun resolve their little cat and mouse fight. It was over the stupid reason Daehyun was still mad over Youngjae eating the last piece of fried chicken. All over that over a piece of fried chicken.

Skittles in his hair and popcorn in his pants over a damn piece of chicken, he shouldn’t even be surprised.

However his godsend came in a medium sized box wrapped in purple paper. It had finally arrived, the key to his freedom. Yongguk pushed the door open to his and Himchan’s shared room. The other was laying on his stomach reading through a book, humming to some tune in his head, seemingly oblivious to the entire world around him. He sat down, rested against the side of the bed waiting to be noticed, however he got impatient.

“Channie?”

“Mm?” Himchan looked up from his book, closing it when he saw the box in Yongguk’s hands, a brow arched slightly. “What’s that?”

“Something for you, since I’m really sorry about your trophy, I…well just open it.”

Himchan took the box and carefully took the paper off, setting it aside before proceeding to open the box. He dug through the packing peanuts and pulled something out wrapped in pink tissue paper. His brows furrowed and removed the soft tissue around the item; he blinked and looked at Yongguk.

“I sent the base and broken glass to a professional and had them re-melt the glass and remake it, well as close to the original as they could…” He was silently praying Himchan wouldn’t bludgeon him over the head with it. It felt like an eon before he received an actual reply.

“You did all that?” He set the trophy down and sat up to lean over and hug the other’s head to his chest, then kissed the top of it. “I don’t even know what to say, thank you wouldn’t be enough.”

Yongguk’s laugh was a little breathy as he sighed in relief. “How about you free me from a life time of servitude to you? You know as thanks.”

“But I like bossing you around, it means you have to spend time with me.” Himchan sighed and moved to sit next to Yongguk with a huff and pout. Then buried his face into his neck, voice muffled slightly. “Also I may or may not have used that trophy breaking as an excuse to get you to spend time with me…”

“You’re such a little chicken shit.” Yongguk said with a loud snort, to which Himchan simply replied with;

“I do, but that’s what you like best about me.” Well, that may be true, but no way would he admit to it. Not after spending nearly two weeks in the heart of hell with the Devil himself, the Devil named Kim Himchan.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this much in years. Everything hurts.
> 
> Everything.


End file.
